


Inner Child

by oshxlove



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bangtan Universe, BoyxBoy, M/M, kookv, taekook, vkook
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: Jungkook e Taehyung estavam comemorando 1 ano de namoro. Por isso, o mais velho resolveu que deveriam fazer um piquenique especial ao ar livre e se divertir. Enquanto comiam ao som de uma melodia calma, Taehyung resolveu cantar seus sentimentos para o namorado, deixando aquele momento memorável para o casal.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Inner Child

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é uma taekook muito fofa, que eu dedico à Lachi.  
> Eu amo você garota <3   
> Enjoy it!  
> Besus :*

O Sol formigante e o ar daquele verão  
As ruas iluminadas de cinza e seus sons tão frios  
Eu respiro e bato à sua porta  
Nós vamos mudar  
….

Era comecinho de tarde na Coréia, a primavera já as boas vindas a todos naquela cidade. E em algum lugar em Seul, estava um Taehyung muito feliz e um Jungkook bobinho. Seria seu dia de folga da banda. Namjoon havia dado a ideia de um passeio para o grupo todo, para visitarem algum lugar histórico ou fazer algo divertido para todos, mas a resposta que obteve de imediato foi de Tae, dizendo que ele nem JK poderiam fazer parte do que fosse resolvido dessa vez. 

Jungkook ficou surpreso, porém, não contestou seu hyung, com certeza ele iria lhe dar alguma explicação. Mas não podia negar, estava ansioso, com um friozinho na barriga. Eles namoravam escondido, pois sabiam que assumir um relacionamento homoafetivo, sendo idols num país conservador ao nível extremo, era impossível viver livremente com seu namorado.

Taehyung chegou em seu quarto um tempo depois, e quando ele abriu a porta, podia jurar que estava diante da criatura mais linda que já havia posto seus olhos. Jungkook estava de costas para a porta, portava headphones tocando alto sua música pois estava treinando para cantar para o álbum. A voz melodiosa ecoava por todo o ambiente enquanto na letra da música, havia uma mensagem que era especial. Aquela letra era uma real promessa ao Tae, de que, sim, eles ainda viveriam abertamente o que gostariam. Não podiam naquele momento, mas eles sabiam que, um dia, seria possível.

Oh I can't call ya I can't hol' ya  
Oh I can't  
And yes you know yes you know  
Oh I can't call ya I can't touch ya  
Oh I can't  
Let me know….

Jungkook virou para trás sem querer e acabou dando de cara com seu hyung encostado no batente da porta, lhe observando, e isso o fez corar, tirando rapidamente o fone de ouvido.

— Hyung, não tinha visto que estava aqui. Perdão. Quer falar comigo?

Taehyung fechou a porta atrás de si e deu um passo para a frente.

— Jungkookie, vamos sair hoje. Quero comemorar nosso tempo juntos. – disse a última parte de forma sussurrada, como se estivesse guardando uma confidência com o mais novo.

— Mas é claro! Para onde vamos?

— Vamos para o parque, sim? Quero passar a tarde com meu namorado fazendo piquenique, não pense que esqueci que data é hoje! – falou se aproximando mais de Kook, com uma expressão facial sorridente, sabia que ele sempre corava quando era direto demais e falava dessa forma. 

— Aish, Taeh! Já disse para não ser tão direto, eu não sei lidar com isso sem parecer um bobalhão. – disse a última parte fazendo um biquinho que Tae achou a coisa mais linda.

Taehyung foi até Jungkook, num ímpeto de coragem, pedindo aos céus para que ninguém entrasse no quarto. Puxou o namorado pelo pescoço, passando seus braços envolta, enquanto o mais novo envolvia sua cintura. Ficaram se encarando até que, Jungkook encerrou a distância entre eles, beijando os lábios de seu hyung. Era um beijo apaixonado, tinham tantos sentimentos naquele ato que ambos suspiraram, era difícil manter a distância daquela boca enquanto beija-lo e ficar agarradinho eram suas maiores vontades. Taehyung pediu passagem com a sua língua, puxando levemente o cabelo de Kook que estava um pouco mais comprido, enquanto o mais novo não ficou para trás, aprofundando o ósculo e trazendo Tae mais para perto, o agarrando pela cintura. Suspirou apaixonado. Todas as vezes que se beijavam, podiam jurar que aquilo ficava cada vez melhor, mesmo que talvez, não ocorresse com tanta frequência por conta da correria com a banda e as gravações. Aquele seria um dia só deles.

Jungkook findou o ósculo encostando sua testa na de Tae, ainda de olhos fechados, normalizando sua respiração, com um sorriso nos lábios. Enquanto o Kim o observava, também sorrindo. Era muito sortudo, não tinha como negar.

— Kookie...– chamou em um sussurro – Vamos logo, eu quero comer as frutas que separei para nós e passar o dia com você– deu um selinho em seu namorado e foi para o andar de baixo logo em seguida.

Jungkook arrumou suas coisas do quarto e logo estava pronto na sala, com uma roupa confortável para aquele dia bonito que pairava do lado de fora. Foi ele quem teve que dirigir, enquanto focava seus olhos na estrada, Tae lhe admirava em silêncio, com a mão apoiada no encosto de apoio para a cabeça que tinha em seu banco, a mão encaixada no vão de seu pescoço, que fazia uma carícia gostosa em seu cabelo, e, às vezes, mexia em sua orelha só para chamar atenção. Kook se perguntava vez ou outra se realmente era o maknae de toda a história.

Logo que chegaram ao parque colocaram cada um seus chapéus e máscaras, pois aquele dia gostariam de passar sem nenhum tipo de interferência, por isso foram para a área isolada do parque, onde ninguém passava, assim puderam estender a grande toalha para se acomodarem, colocando a cesta que Tae havia preparado bem no meio, na intenção de impedir que o vento acabasse levando-a. Se acomodaram em meio a toalha quadriculada totalmente clichê, Jungkook deitou, mas ficou apoiado em seus dois braços para apreciar a vista linda que tinham do parque.

Logo que Taehyung achou uma posição confortável, resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio, por mais que não fosse algo desconfortável, queria explicar ao seu amado o motivo daquilo tudo.

― Ei, meu amor. Quis que a gente viesse aproveitar um dia só nosso porque, por mais que você ache que passou batido, eu não esqueci do nosso aniversário. – disse abrindo um grande sorriso, logo que viu um “O” se formar na boca do outro, ainda bem que a surpresa havia funcionado de verdade – Eu sei que você sabe que nesse álbum eu vou ter uma música solo, mas não sabe sobre o que ela se trata. É sobre você, meu garoto, sobre nós. E se você quiser, só se quiser, eu posso cantar uma parte dela para você, acho que ela combina bastante com o lugar em que estamos agora, e para aproveitar também que estamos sozinhos.

― Caramba Tae, eu não sei o que dizer. Você nunca foi bom assim com datas, ainda mais agora que estamos na correria do álbum.. E é óbvio que eu quero ouvir, qualquer coisa vinda de você já me deixa idiota, fico feliz de estarmos sozinhos, porque assim, eu posso dizer o que vier na minha cabeça.

Então, Taehyung se senta de frente para o namorado, com o intuito de olhar em seus olhos, assim, dedicando a música para o seu amor, de todo seu coração.

gwaenchanheul geoya oneului naega gwaenchanheunikka  
(Vai ficar tudo bem, porque o eu de hoje está bem)

eojeui neo ijen da boyeo  
(O você de ontem, está tudo claro agora)

umteudeon jangmi sog manheun gasi anajugo sipeo  
(Eu quero abraçar os muitos espinhos da rosa que costumava brotar)

misojin kkoma manyang haemalgge usdeon ai  
(A criança sorridente, que costumava rir radiante)

geuleon neol bomyeon jakku useumi nawa  
(Quando eu te vejo assim, eu continuo rindo) 

Jungkook não sabia fazer outra coisa além de sorrir, e sorrir, e continuar sorrindo feito besta, aquele era o melhor presente de celebração do relacionamento deles que poderia receber. Achou a coisa mais linda a letra da música, sabia que Tae era quem havia composto, pois tinha os toques dele, a forma de expressar os sentimentos em palavras, a melodia cantada, tudo tinha traços do jeito dele, e não poderia amar mais por qualquer outro motivo que fosse. Pensando nisso tudo o maknae tirou a cesta que os separava, sentou bem de frente para ele e o selou os lábios, ainda sorrindo. Segurou o rosto de Tae com as duas mãos e sussurrou: 

― Isso foi lindo amor, tenho tanta sorte em ter você comigo..Obrigada por dedicar algo tão importante à nós dois. – disse o encarando e sorrindo.

― Quer saber de uma coisinha? Levante, Jeon Jungkook! Ande! Ande! – se levantou junto ao maknae, ficando um de frente para o outro. – Isso, agora eu quero cantar para você a última parte, pois se você achou que eu cantaria a música toda, você está enganadíssimo senhor Jeon, porém, ainda tem uma partezinha que eu especialmente amo muito e quero que você ouça, e obviamente, me diga depois o que você achou, está bem? – logo após ver o namorado concordar com a cabeça, resolveu continuar cantando, colocando todo o seu coração naquilo, pois estava tudo indo muito melhor do que havia planejado que seria seu dia com o seu namorado secreto.

Tonight, nege nae soneul majdaheumyeon  
(Hoje à noite, se eu tocar minha mão contra a sua)

geu soneul jabajul su issni?  
(Você pode segurá-la?)

naega neoga doel teni  
(Eu serei você)

neon naui eunhasudeuleul bomyeon dwae  
(Você só tem que olhar para as minhas galáxias)

jeo byeoldeuleul majeumyeon dwae  
(Se banhar com todas essas estrelas)

naui sesangeul nege julge  
(Eu te darei meu mundo)

neoui nuneul bichun bichdeuleun jigeumui nanikka  
(As luzes iluminando seus olhos, elas são eu agora)

You’re my boy, my boy  
(Você é meu garoto, meu garoto)

My boy, my boy, my boy  
(Meu garoto, meu garoto, meu garoto)

Assim que Taehyung pronunciou o trecho “My boy” Jungkook se virou pois estava envergonhado, isso sempre acontecia. Então Tae circundou sua cintura, numa tentativa de puxá-lo para se virar, então os dois começaram a ter uma crise de riso juntos e acabaram caindo embolados na manta que cobria a grama esverdeada. Jungkook se virou para o namorado, e então, os dois ficaram se admirando, um olhando nos olhos do outro, apreciando a coisa mais linda que já haviam visto. A letra da música era verdadeira, porque quando se olhavam, seus olhos brilhavam como se fossem preenchidos por galáxias inteiras. Isso era o que o amor fazia com ele. Transcendia qualquer barreira cultural, artística, preconceituosa. Sentimento forte o suficiente para que superasse qualquer impedimento que tivessem ou viessem a ter, queriam permanecer um ao lado do outro exatamente daquela forma. Sendo cúmplices, suporte, um riso nos dias difíceis, um café quentinho nas manhãs frias que fossem enfrentar. Se completando.  
Terminaram a tarde comemorativa com o Jungkook sussurrando novamente parte da letra de sua música, que também era destinada ao namorado e à gratidão que ele sentia por ter amadurecido rápido ao seu lado, com o passar do tempo. Era eternamente grato, não se sentia merecedor de tanto.  
Enquanto voltavam para o dormitório, era Tae que dirigia dessa vez, estavam no silêncio, mas Jeon resolveu quebrá-lo.  
― Ei, meu bem. Você achou que era o único que havia falado sobre nós na música solo? Eu também falei sobre nós, Taetae. ‒disse sorrindo e dando uma rápida olhada para o namorado.

― Aaaaish, porque não disse antes?? Agora é sua obrigação cantar nem que seja uma partezinha para mim. Sim, eu estou fazendo uma exigência, ande logo, estou curioso! ‒ falou fazendo um biquinho, sempre fazia aquilo quando queria que o namorado fizesse alguma de suas vontades, era deveras manhoso. Os dois sabiam muito bem fazer manha um para o outro, ninguém saberia determinar um vencedor se isso se tratasse de uma competição, era uma disputa acirrada. 

―Tudo bem, calma, eu vou cantar. Na verdade, você já ouviu, só não prestou atenção o suficiente para entender que se tratava sobre nós. Quando você chegou no quarto para me chamar, eu estava cantarolando a música, a minha parte favorita, para ser sincero. Espero que goste, hyung, porque ainda que você não sinta o meu coração através dessa música, saiba que você tem o meu coração, então cuide bem dele, viu?!‒ assim que terminou a fala, pegou a mão de Taehyun e a colocou em cima de seu peito ―Sente as batidas? Cada uma delas, são suas Tae. Ele é todinho seu, assim como eu sou.

― Isso é golpe baixo!! Você está querendo me fazer chorar, né? É isso, já entendi tudo. Não me enrole, meu bem. Quero ouvir a sua voz..‒ fez um carinho na nuca do mais novo, incentivando-o a cantar para acabar com o suspense e sua curiosidade.

Even if it's opposite of Sun  
(Mesmo que seja para o oposto do Sol)  
One time for the present  
(Uma vez no presente)  
Two time for the past  
(Duas vezes no passado)  
Happy that we met each other  
(Fico feliz por termos nos conhecido)  
Now til' the very end  
(Agora será para sempre)

E então, eles fizeram ser para sempre, o seu para sempre, conseguiram permanecer juntos.


End file.
